


A Leap of Faith

by flickawhip



Series: A Leap Of Faith - Faith/Connie [1]
Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fuck Canon 2k21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Connie finally expresses how she actually feels...
Relationships: Connie Beauchamp/Faith Cadogan
Series: A Leap Of Faith - Faith/Connie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180994
Kudos: 3





	A Leap of Faith

“Absolutely not.”

Connie’s voice is hard, ice cold and she turns to stare directly at Dylan as she speaks. She knows, far too well, what happened with everyone. Lev has, finally, accepted defeat but she can tell Dylan isn’t listening from the way Faith inches closer to her when he’s around. 

“Get out.”

She hadn’t expected to find Dylan quite literally backing Faith into a corner but there’s fire in her eyes now and she speaks with a low, angry, voice that says it all. She will not have this sort of behaviour. She’s already told them once. Both of them. Lev and Dylan. 

“The hell do you think you were doing Dylan? Bad enough you and that idiot she finally left almost let her die. You don’t get to push her around now. Go home. You’ll work your notice somewhere else.”

He looks ready to protest and she finds her voice hardens further. 

“Now.”

She’s almost marching him out the door now and he looks back one last time before accepting defeat, walking away somewhat dejectedly. She wishes she cared but she just doesn’t. She moves back through the department, caring less and less what people think the closer she gets to where she’s left the other woman. 

Faith, when she gets back to the room, is silent, wrapped into herself in a way that speaks volumes, her breathing soft but somehow harsh at the same time. It hurts to see and Connie finally settles beside her, carefully curling an arm around her shoulders, letting Faith burrow into her, hiding her face in her neck with a painful sigh, still speechless. She moves almost on impulse to pull the other woman into her lap then, cradling her with all the softness she has, her voice gentler now. 

“Are you okay?”

Faith shakes her head and Connie makes a choice. The kind she used to swear she never would. 

“Stay with me tonight Faith, you and the kids… you don’t have to be alone.”

Faith looks at her then and nods once, meek but sure of herself, before finally finding her voice. 

“Thank you.”

The words are simple but Connie can’t help smiling, stroking Faith’s cheek lightly, drying the few tears there. She can’t help being gentle with the woman but the hitch in Faith’s breath tells her the woman knows what she means by it. She smiles, lightly, sure of herself before standing, holding out a hand to Faith, squeezing softly as she leads her out, calling to one of the staff to find cover, she’s headed home. Faith’s light squeeze back is reassuring but Connie only truly relaxes once she’s brought her home, leading her safely inside. 

Lev, it turns out, has the kids tonight, so Faith truly would have been alone. Connie finds herself hating the man a little more at the tremble in Faith’s voice even as she moves to wrap her arms around the other woman again, letting her cry, soft lips brushing Faith’s forehead, a promise of warmth and safety even now. 

The kiss, when it comes, is soft, almost like breathing, Faith has reached up, a hand light in Connie’s hair before she knows what’s happening, Connie’s own hand tilting her chin up just enough to catch her lips with her own, light, sweet but also claiming for once. Neither dares move at first, still just relaxing into each other, then Connie moves, presses just a little more, risking the lightest swipe of tongue against teeth, and takes what she always wanted, Faith opening to her instantly, curling closer in a clear request for more, so much more. Connie’s hand never leaves her face, trailing round to curl into her hair, pulling free the clip and finally releasing it, stroking through the tangles and deepening the kiss just enough to make it clear how she feels, has always felt, since she first saw Faith. 

Silence falls when they finally move apart, Faith sensing it’s her turn to make a move, or not, as she feels. She doesn’t know how to make the right move, so she follows her instinct, finally moving to unbutton a couple buttons on Connie’s blouse, peeling the silk aside to press a soft, somewhat shy, kiss to her collarbone, noting the shiver it gets and finding herself smiling at how responsive Connie is. It’s a light, somewhat questioning kiss but when Connie doesn’t pull back, she risks a little more, letting her hands smooth lightly under the blouse once she’s pulled it free, smiling a little more at the audible inhale from Connie, trailing light hands over Connie’s back, questioning even now. 

“Is this okay?”

Connie smiles then, a real, genuine, smile that makes Faith’s heart skip several beats. She’s never seen Connie smile that way before, she realises, and she loves the light it makes dance in Connie’s eyes. 

“Yeah… yeah it’s okay.”

The huskiness of Connie’s voice is soft enough to hear but not be invasive, even as she pauses, pulling herself together enough to take Faith’s face in her hands, kissing her deeply but softly. 

“Still sure about this?”

Connie’s voice is careful, gentle and Faith smiles slightly, nodding meekly as always. 

“Completely…”

Connie’s answering smile is brief but sweet and she takes Faith’s hand to lead her away, out of the hallway and up, bringing her to the bedroom slowly, taking her time to touch Faith’s cheek, watching her carefully for signs of any reluctance or need to leave.   
“I’m a little too old to spend a night on the sofa…”

Connie jokes and Faith laughs, stealing a sweet kiss, nimble and careful fingers working the last buttons free on Connie’s blouse as she speaks. 

“Yeah, well that makes two of us…”

Connie makes to speak, silenced when Faith kisses her again, deeper, more possessively, stroking hands over as much of Connie’s skin as she can, trailing slow hands up to pull Connie closer, a breath escaping her as Connie’s hands finally, finally, slide under her own shirt, the soft trail of fingers over her back making her eyes close, sinking into it. Connie’s quick to remove her top then, tracing light hands over the bruising still formed under her skin, then up, freeing them both to move against each other, neither is sure who makes the first move to push aside the work bras they had chosen, but Faith shivers at the feeling of Connie’s hands against her back, the pressure of skin on skin making her entire body shake, Connie’s smile light against her shoulder as she kisses it softly, trailing gentle hands over Faith’s back. 

“Bed…”

Connie’s voice is lower and huskier now and Faith finds herself giving in to Connie’s obvious control of the situation, her eyes still locked on Connie as the other woman finally finishes undressing her, leaving Faith naked and, for once, sure of herself. Connie’s own clothes, what little she had left, joins her own on the floor before Connie settles over her, bringing her into a deep, loving and passionate kiss, soft hands trailing at her waist then up, swiping gently against her chest in a way no man has ever bothered with, focusing purely on pleasure. 

Connie pauses when Faith stiffens under her, nuzzling her face against Connie’s shoulder, hiding her face as she fights to hold back emotion, gentle hands instantly stroking her back and moving so Faith is sat in her lap, seeking an answer. 

“Sorry, I just… I’ve never felt so… wanted.”

Faith is blushing as she speaks and Connie huffs out a soft laugh, kissing her gently, stroking a sure hand lower, teasing against Faith in a way that steals her breath. 

“Well it’s about time someone showed you just how perfect you are…”

Despite the confusion wanting to bloom Faith arches slightly to Connie’s touch, giving herself over instantly. Connie’s smile is quick and sweetly warm, her answering kiss deeper, more possessive but loving with it, taking her time to tease Faith into relaxing, smiling slightly when a soft moan escapes Faith, kissing the woman all the more sweetly when she blushes, treasuring every tiny reaction. 

It doesn’t take long to work two fingers into Faith, noting the instant shiver and moving to settle her back when Faith winces, noting how much easier it is to read Faith than it ever was with anyone else, letting her forehead rest gently against Faith’s as she makes her pace, noting each small movement and shiver, kissing Faith any time the woman reaches for her, reassuringly present, focused and loving. 

Faith, when she finally comes undone, is fragile, moving to cover her face with her hands until Connie eases them down, kissing her deeply again, brushing tears from her cheeks with practiced care, speaking softly. 

“You are… so beautiful Faith.”

Faith’s smile is soft as she accepts the compliment, although Connie can see the flicker of uncertainty there, pulling the next words from her before she can stop them. 

“I love you.”

Faith smiles properly then, a real and true smile, moving to kiss Connie when she sees the fear hit, rolling them so Connie is under her, kissing her again, pressing herself fully against Connie, keeping Connie’s face cradled safely in her hands. 

“I love you too, Connie Beauchamp.”


End file.
